Passion for Twisted Kings Game
by ElenoiaReinhart
Summary: Side story of Passion of Love. It was a usual day back at the HOMRA bar, Our favorite HOMRA pair Fushimi Saruhiko and his little uke Yata Misaki and with the other men of HOMRA and an additional 2 special guests joined a game of Twisted King's Game, bonding their relationship to a higher and sweeter level! Rated for yaoi, lemon, smut, cursing, cross-dressing


_**Author Talk!**_

_**Ya—Ha-! It's HonomiAo here bringing you a special fiction with the main pairing of Fushimi Saruhiko and Yata Misaki!**_

_**At first this story was for Chinese New Year and Valentine's Day, but school is being a bitch so I can't post fictions. And so, I decided to make one even if school prevents me and I've been itching to write an M-rated.**_

_**Thank you for every one of you guys out there who reviewed, favorite Passion of Love, you guys are the reason this story is made!**_

_**Disclaimer: Like always, it would be utterly impossible for me to make an amazing anime like K-Project so you get the point and I don't own the songs mentioned in this fiction.**_

_**Warnings: This story has a connection to my other fan fiction which is Passion of Love so I guess to read that one first ^^ Also, there is a particular reason I rate this story as a Mature one, since it contains boy's love, smut, lemon, cross-dressing, cursing and my usual OCs will appear ^^**_

_**Summary: Side story of Passion of Love. It was a usual day back at the HOMRA bar, Our favorite HOMRA pair Fushimi Saruhiko and his little uke Yata Misaki and with the other men of HOMRA and an additional 2 special guests joined a game of Twisted King's Game, bonding their relationship to a higher and sweeter level!**_

_**Quick reminder. In this story, HOMRA and SCEPTER4 never became enemies, they helped each other so Munakata and Awashima are frequent customers in HOMRA since they have 'friends' in the bar, if you know what I mean ^^ Also, I will be introducing one of my OC in SCEPTER 4 who kinda replaces Saruhiko's place since he didn't betray HOMRA. His name is Tadayoshi Nakano, his description is on my profile and his concept art is in my deviant art so please do see it ^^**_

_**Commence Operation, Passion of Twisted Kings Game**_

_**Enjoy everybody!**_

* * *

Passion of Twisted Kings Game

chapter 1: Round 1

From our last story, a cobalt haired teenager and a chestnut haired one who shares the same age of 19 undergo a special mission that test both of their bonds and now young Fushimi Saruhiko and Yata Misaki has become quite a pair in HOMRA. Their togetherness did made some of the HOMRA members consisting of Kusanagi Izumo, Totsuka Tatara, Yoshikuni Kaito and even Suoh Mikoto got shocked and turned into temporary statues but soon they brushed it off since they all realized both of the 19 year old pair are meant to be together and they all seems to be happy for their vanguard and his partner.

Some may say their relationship was against the law, it wasn't right for guys to be together with the same gender. But they both paid no mind to those who oppose, they both love each other from the bottom of their hearts and share their love not too publically, since our young Yata Misaki is a bit of a shy and blushing kind of boy when he is with Saruhiko. In fact, they influenced some of our fellow members in HOMRA, like for example, Akagi Shouhei and his childhood friend Saburota Bando began their reunion once again and both have a feel for each other, Dewa Masaomi and Chitose Yo became much closer than ever, even young Eric Sutr and his partner Fujishima Kosuke made a move to each other.

Saruhiko and Misaki were now very close physically, mentally and their relationship is doing fine actually. The taller of the two would give pecks on the lips to his partner resulting a blush from Misaki, gave each other warm hugs and kisses, they would go around together with hands tangled while forgetting about the world that speak about their love life, they even had some intimate moments at nightfall. The HOMRA members supported their love life; they all thought from the start that the two are meant to be together since they were really close and all.

Let's turn around to our usual bar where the infamous red clan usually gather, everyone there were having a good time enjoying their usual days. Our red king, Suoh Mikoto was sitting on one of the red revolving chairs in front of the bar counter sipping his usual TURKEY made by his right-hand man who is also the owner of the bar, Kusanagi Izumo. The blond haired man who is happily mixing some of the alcoholic drinks for the others, a young girl with white haired named Kushina Anna was sitting next to a slim creamy blonde haired man who was tuning his guitar. A tall reddish brown haired man with thin framed glasses resting on his nose by the name of Yoshikuni Kaito in the bar was sitting on a separate table from the counter, busying himself with arranging many species and colorful flowers in a short clay pot which later then displayed in the middle of the table he was working on. His partner, Yoshizawa Akira whose eyes were heterochromical in which her left eye is golden yellow while the right one is blood red was enjoying mixing random songs of the current popular music next to Castor.

Last but not least, our favorite pair Fushimi Saruhiko and Yata Misaki were sitting on their usual table at the bar where it's cornered and not much bothered them and the noise from the counter area isn't so loud. Usually they would just chat about something latest around the area, play video games together, have lunch together, hugging/light kisses (Izumo highly advised them not to get very hyper when making out since he didn't want to see any mess around his favorite bar because of them) to each other, taking light naps together or just laze around there. Currently, Fushimi was hugging Misaki from the amber eyed boy's back, stroking soft and silky chestnut hair with his long fingers. They were listening music from Misaki's music player, one of the earphone was on the shorter, the other on the Fushimi's ear.

"I'm bored…" the ginger whined, slumping his back to his lover's chest, Fushimi chuckled a little of his Misaki's childish whine. He lifted the vanguard's chin up, receiving a confused look from his young love then a blush when he pressed his lips to soft pink ones. "You two seemed happy, Fushimi-kun, Yata-kun." Said a soft voice coming from a smiling Totsuka Tatara, holding a guitar in his arms.

"T-Totsuka-san!" Yata stuttered. "I heard you were bored, how about you two join us around the bar counter? Akira's having an interesting game to play and it's for the guys only." Tatara offered with a smile, Yata turned around to look at his lover's pale face. "Can we?" The boy asked permission. Yata knew well of Fushimi's personality of not wanting to be disturb by others when they are together, that is the reason when he always ask Fushimi's permission when these things happen. "Sure, you said you were bored and I am too, so let's." he replied with a smile, Saruhiko figured since they always spend together just the two of them, he thought why not spend time with the other guys.

The three of them walked towards the counter, most of the guys were gathered around the area. If Izumo was the usual person to stand behind the counter, this time it's Akira who is standing in his position but not for bartending, in front of her was a large equipment with many buttons, wire, tuning systems what DJs use on mixing songs. The white haired woman was currently browsing songs from a white laptop in front of her, red wireless headphones dangling around her neck. "Oh, you two wanna join the game?" Akira said cheerfully when she noticed Saruhiko and Misaki walked behind Tatara. "Sure, what's the game, Akira-san?" the crow asked, receiving a chuckle from the woman.

"That will remain a secret until all of the players are present…" she said, the duo looked at each other in confusion. When most of the players were there around the counter area, she then made an announcement. "All right, everybody get into pairs, the game's about to start soon!" Akira spoke; the guys then began their search to find their pairs. As usual, Fushimi is with Yata, cheerful Akagi with Bandou, womanizer Chitose is stuck with Dewa, Fujishima's partner is Eric, and Tatara was paired up with Izumo. Only one person in the bar wasn't paired, and it was Mikoto.

"Mikoto, you don't have a partner?" Izumo asked the red haired man who groans. "I don't want to…" he lazily answered. "Aww c'mon, King! Everybody's playing, you should too!" Tatara chirped, trying to convince the red king who then sighed loudly. "Fine, who's my partner?"

"How about Anna?" Akagi suggested. "This game is for guys only, Shouhei. Since there might be something extreme of a young girl to be involved, so only men are the participants of this game right, Anna?" Akira denied, the little girl with similar white hair as her nodded in agreement. "Then, how about Castor-san?" Yata spoke, looking at the silent man. "Ah, Castor's going to be with a special guest so he's out."

"What special guest?" Izumo asked in confusion. "Don't worry, Mikoto. Your partner will arrive within the next 3 minutes, starting from now." The eldest woman in the bar continued, looking at the digital clock at the counter, currently showing the time of 16:57. Everyone in the room were quiet, patiently waiting for the next 3 minutes, anxious who will is the special guest for the red king and Castor, starting to make guesses on the mystery partner.

_16:58_

_16:59_

_16:59:56_

"In three, two, one…" Akira whispered, just when the last digit countdown, everyone's eyes were on the bar's main door which then opened, all eyes shocked to see the people standing in front of the bar. "Forgive us of our delay, we tried to arrive at the exact… time…" A low and manly voice from the door spoke stiffly, but then his speech ended silent when he noticed shocked eyes were to him and his subordinates behind his back. "Don't worry; you guys arrived just in time!" The white haired woman said happily, the men of HOMRA were still shocked; Mikoto who saw the figure shrugged a "Heh…" with a smirk.

The people standing on the entrance were none other than the 3 main SCEPTER 4 members that consists of the Blue King, Munakata Reishi, The Heartless Woman, Awashima Seri and The Merciless Sniper, Tadayoshi Nakano, all of them dressed in their casual clothes instead of their normal uniforms. The blond woman in the group was smiling wickedly when she glanced at Akira, the woman in the counter grinned back, receiving widen eyes from the spiked raven next to the blond and the silent man next to the silverette. "Looks like the players are all here, Munakata-san can join with our king, while Castor will join Nakano."

"Why am I stuck with this vulgar man?" Munakata protested. "Well, well… I never thought The Blue King is scared on just being paired up with me…" Suoh scoffed with a smirk, the navy haired man's face become tinted pink. "On the contrary, Suoh, I can be paired with you just fine." The man spoke, clicking his thin framed glasses as he sat next to Suoh who shrugged a 'Heh…' once again. Castor who is next to Akira and Nakano who was next to Seri exchanged horrid faces but then sat next to each other.

"Right, I think everybody here knows a game called King's Game. It's a game where every participants gets to pull a stick which either had a special mark or a number, the one who gets the special mark is the king and he gets to order any number to do anything to other participants including himself!" The heterochromical eyed woman explained, but then made a grin which surprised the men in the bar. "But, Seri, Anna and myself made a little twist in the game. We three name it… Twisted Kings Game!" The men's faces began to pale, worried about what's to come and the 'little twist' that the woman just said. "This game is played by pairs and the way to be king on each round is to correctly guess a song that will be played including the artist as fast as you can. A representative guess the song, he and his partner will be the king for the round while the others have to pick a stick with the numbers. The Kings gets to order any numbers to do anything with their partners or other partners, oh and no backing out! It's easy as pie!" Akira continued with the explanation, the men became horrified.

"_This is going to be a long day…" _All of the men thought the same thing.

"Before we begin, there is going to be a simple consequence if all of you can't guess the song and the judges, the ladies, will be the replacement Kings to give the dares!" Seri exclaimed, the guys could only watch the girls in worried eyes. They ought to guess all the songs or they might get the dare trio fujoshis prepared on their sleeves. "Let the Twisted Kings Game, begin…" Anna said as the guys gulped, beginning to hear loud thumps of dance music from the speakers around the bar.

_When I walked in the club, all eyes on me  
I'm with the party rock crew, all drinks are free  
we like ciroc, we love patrone  
we came to party rock, everybody it's on!_

_Shots shots shots shots shots shots  
shots shots shots shots shots  
shots shots shots shots shots, Everybody!_

"Shots by LMFAO!" Yata exclaimed, Saruhiko who sat next to him prayed it was correct. "Yep, that's correct! Congrats Yata-chan and Fushimi-kun, you two are the first round's Kings!" Akira announced, lowering down the currently played song's volume, the chestnut haired teen and the cobalt haired sighed in relief they won the first round while the other pairs groaned, picking a stick from Anna who was holding the sticks. "So, what is the first order, Kings?" The blond woman asked with curiosity, the other men gave the two of them please-be-nice-to-us looks to the young couple.

"Uh… Pair number 5 hug their partners for a minute?" amber-eyed teen spoke, the dare wasn't so bad for the first round, the participating men began to look around who is the chosen pair until a hand was raised who happened to be the silent, reddish brown haired man. "We're number five…" said Nakano, nervously looking at the older man next to him who smiled calmly, his nervousness somehow lifted up because of the smile. They stood up from their seats, they began to hold each other as Castor wrapped his arms around Nakano's waist while the spiked raven wrapped his around the silent man's upper arm, face almost buried on the older man's chest. "One minute… starts from now." Anna spoke as she held a digital timer around her neck, her job during the game was a time keeper.

Both men were silent; face didn't seem to change as they do this dare as professionals and thought of the hug was a 'man hug'. They both closed their eyes as if enjoying each other's presences, the others in the room were looking at them in awe. Enjoying the hug, the shorter laid his head on the elder man's broad shoulders; Castor began to pat the spiked black hair gently and lovingly. It was as if the others are looking at a loving pair that love each other more than anything, somehow all the people in the room were a bit jealous of the loving display. "All right, time is up. Let's continue to round two!" Akira announced the last of the first round, the two let go of their embrace, smiling to each other as they return to their seats, receiving looks from the other guys as they could only look at each other in confusion.

* * *

_**Author Talk!**_

_**Finally, finished #sweatdrop I actually enjoy making this story, it's fun imagining the boys get scarred on the dares and all, especially Seri, Anna and Akira since they are all fujoshis gehahahaha**_

_**These are the songs that were mentioned here is my personal pick and I used the English translation for the Japanese songs and I recommend you guys to hear them from youtube, did you guys tried to guess them like the guys do too? ^^ I purposely made this story into chapters because I know it'll be very, very long. So place be patient for the next chappie! **_


End file.
